1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill assembly, more particularly to a barbecue grill assembly having a casing which facilitates transport and storage thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barbecue grill assembly generally includes a cook unit installed with a barbecue grill, and a leg unit for supporting the cook unit above a ground surface. The leg unit may be installed with wheels to permit movement of the barbecue grill assembly along the ground surface, and the cook unit may be removable from the leg unit when it is not in use. However, difficulties exist during transport of the conventional grill assembly. The conventional barbecue grill assembly still occupies a relatively large amount of storage space when it is not in use, especially when the leg unit is designed to be unfoldable.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue grill assembly having a casing which facilitates transport and storage thereof.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a barbecue grill assembly includes a cook unit, and a casing. The cook unit includes a cooking base with top and bottom sides, a grill member disposed in the cooking base, a top cover disposed on the top side for covering the grill member and the top side of the cooking base, and a handle mounted on one of the cooking base and the top cover. The casing has first and second end walls which are spaced apart from and which are opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction, and a surrounding wall extending between and cooperating with the first and second end walls to confine a receiving space for receiving the cook unit therein. The surrounding wall is formed with at least one handle opening that permits extension of the handle out of the casing. The casing includes front and rear casing parts which are formed with the first and second end walls and the surrounding wall. The front and rear casing parts have adjacent first edges hinged to each other, and second edges opposite to the first edges, respectively. The casing further includes a fastening unit provided on the front and rear casing parts for releasably fastening together the second edges of the front and rear casing parts.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a barbecue grill assembly includes a cook unit and a casing. The cook unit includes a cooking base with top and bottom sides, a grill member disposed in the cooking base, and a top cover disposed on the top side for covering the grill member and the top side of the cooking base. The casing has first and second end walls which are spaced apart from and which are opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction, and a surrounding wall extending between and cooperating with the first and second end walls to confine a receiving space for receiving the cook unit therein. The casing is adapted to be supported on a ground surface in an upright position in which the first end wall is disposed above the second end wall. The casing further includes a wheel unit mounted on the surrounding wall proximate to the second end wall, and a pull member mounted on the surrounding wall proximate to the first end wall and disposed above the wheel unit. The wheel unit is adapted to contact rotatably the ground surface when the casing is in the upright position. The pull member is adapted to be gripped for pulling the casing and enabling the casing to move horizontally along the ground surface when the casing is disposed in the upright position.